Trip to America
by Anashi Minamoto
Summary: Koji and Koichi bring Takuya and the girls to America so they can meet Shelby and Jade, the twins' pen plals.


Koji ran to his brother's house. "The tickets finally came in," he said, showing Koichi six round trip airplane tickets.

Koichi grabbed his ticket. 'Cool. I can't wait to see Shelby," he said.

Koji nodded. "Yeah, and I can't wait to meet Jade," he added. "Anyways, c'mon, let's give Takuya and the girls their tickets, too." Stormy appeared and grabbed her ticket. "Of course, that works, too," Koji said. He shrugged and went to Takuya's house and gave his friend one of the other tickets. He went to Ami's house and did the same. Then he went to find Darcy. Darcy appeared and grabbed her ticket.

_In America... _

A young girl about 12 looked around. She had blackish-brown hair and hazel eyes. She wore a pink tank top with black kapris with a pink stripe on the sides, and brown sandals. She was the psychic Shelby Johnson. Anther girl was waiting near Shelby. This girl was about 14 years old, and had extremely dark brown eyes and glasses. Her shoulder-length black hair had blonde streaks in it. She was wearing jeans, a Happy Bunny t-shirt that said "It worries me how dumb you are" on it, and black sneakers. Her name was Jade Anseru. Shelby was holding a Harry Potter book. She waited for the plane to land. She was skinnier than she used to be. Jade was carrying a notebook full of poems, short stories, and sketches. Koichi walked off the plane when it landed. Koji and Ami followed. Takuya came off a few minutes later. Darcy and Stormy followed.

It took a couple of minutes, but Jade soon saw the six. "Hey, there they are," she said to Shelby as the group walked over to the two girls. Shelby walked to Koichi. She smiled.

Jade walked over to Koji. She said something in Japanese, and Koji laughed. "What? All I said was 'It's nice to finally meet you'," she said, this time in English.

Koji smiled and shook his head. "No, you said 'It's nice to finally grocery store you," he replied. Jade blushed. She was learning Japanese as a hobby, but always got her words confused.

Shelby grasped her head and said something about Jade, Koji, something falling and 100 pies. 100 pies fell onto Jade and Koji. Shelby took her hands off of her head. Her eyes were glowing.

"Sorry. I'm psychic and I had a prediction that 100 pies fell onto you and Koji, Jade," Shelby said.

"Great," Jade muttered, cleaning her glasses. "Anyways, let's go somewhere else."

Shelby grasped her head again. Her eyes were glowing again. She wasn't having a prediction. She turned into a winx form. She had wings like Stella's. She wore a cyan babytee with a ruby red heart with a dolphin on it, a cyan skirt and black sandals like Amentia's. Her hair was in pigtails. "Whoa," Koji, Ami, Takuya, and Jade said in unison.

"I thought this was supposed to be a normal trip," Takuya said.

Shelby flew up. She saw Darkar and began to glow. "OCEAN BLAST!" she shouted, sending a huge blast of water at Darkar.

"This isn't good," Koji said. "C'mon!" He and Takuya turned into Lobomon and Agunimon, and Ami turned into her winx form. The three followed Shelby. Stormy and Darcy turned into their winx forms. Shelby saw Darkar walking closer to Koichi. The water around Darkar turned into black ice. The water Shelby had shot at Darkar was black.

Jade ran after the others. She watched as Lobomon and Agunimon both attacked Darkar, but couldn't hit him. Ami flew up to get a better angle, but was having the same problems. _I've gotta help them, somehow_, she thought. Suddenly, she felt something in her pocket. She pulled out a red and blue D-Tector.

"It is time," came a female's voice. Though Jade didn't know it, it was Ophanimon who had spoken. Somehow knowing what to do, Jade turned into a female warrior in a traditional red and blue Japanese kimono. Her long, pitch-black hair was pulled into a neat bun, and she also had a sword at her side on her sash. A pair of blue dragon-like wings were on her back. She was Pheomon, the lesser-known Legendary Warrior of Time.

Shelby was hit by an energy spear from Darkar. She landed beside Koichi and the ice disappeared. Pheomon flew upwards, pulled out her sword, and pointed it at Darkar. "Time Freeze!" This attack froze whoever Pheomon's sword was pointed at.

Koichi was kidnapped by Icy. Ami teleported everyone to Icy and Koichi. Icy dropped the codex. A pixie appeared. She wore a cherry red cheerleader outside with pink pompoms. Her hair was the same way as Shelby's in her normal form. She had cyan eyes. Her name was Cheera, Shelby's pixie and the pixie of school spirit.

Lobomon, Agunimon, and Pheomon continued to keep Icy distracted while Ami got Koichi and Shelby out of harm's way.

Shelby turned back into her normal form. "Hi, you have great school spirit." said Cheera.

"You too," said Shelby.

"I'm Cheera, the pixie of school spirit," said Cheera.

"I'm Shelby, a French girl," said Shelby, giggling.

"Well, now that that's over," Jade said after she turned back into her normal self. Lobomon and Agunimon turned back into Koji and Takuya, and Ami turned back into her normal form. "What next?"

"Let's just have some fun," Ami suggested.

_A week later..._

"It was nice meeting you two," Koji said to Shelby and Jade. Shelby nodded. Koichi walked onto the plane.

"Have a safe trip back!" Jade said as Koji, Takuya, and Ami followed. Stormy and Darcy followed. Cheera, Shelby, and Jade waved as the plane took off.


End file.
